


mon petite

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding, Self-cest, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arsene's clawed hand has him by the neck, pressing him against the bricked wall of the Velvet Room cell, the mask on the Persona's face finally ablaze. His other hand clenches and flexes sporadically, no doubt trying to direct his anger elsewhere."If we will not learn to accept discipline,"  he spits, finally straightening out into his full height. "Then perhaps you can learn the meaning of submission."





	mon petite

It is an empty Velvet Room that greets Akira when he enters from the alleyway door.

The wardens are not barking orders at him, or demanding to know when he will fuse their next requested Personas, but have abandoned their posts. Igor does not greet him with a snide remark or provide him a new strength.

It is just him within his cramped cell. 

Akira wonders to himself if it's simply a dream of the Velvet Room when he feels his handcuffs and the ball and chain around his ankle still.  _It's the real deal..._

So why was he here?

The cold floor wasn't any warmer when he approached the cell bars barefoot. Akira put his head through the openings, attempting to crane his head around to get a better view.

Nothing.

A search would be for naught, he decided. He would wake up in the morning and simply go by his own admission. Forgetting a meeting is a human trait... Assuming the tenants are even human.

Akira turned to return to his bed when another man coughed.

On the prison bed sat Arsene himself, his arms crossed and his one leg arest upon the other. The tip of his shoe clacked against the ground impatiently. 

"Perhaps it is time for a talk."

Akira found himself simply staring at his Persona with confusion. Arsene leaned on his elbow, allowing Akira to see his mask wasn't showing any expression. The teen processed his sentence, before leaning on the cell wall.

"Alrighty. Shoot."

Akira could feel Arsene sizing him up. 

"It is about our... Recent performances."

 _Missions,_ Akira corrected mentally.

"I have observed your recklessness through our eyes. I very much doubt that you understand this correlates with your regular mishaps within your escapades."

"You sound like my teacher." 

Arsene's head cocked to look at Akira with what he could only assume was growing annoyance. Arsene rose to his feet, slightly hunched to stay close to Akira's height, heels scraping across the floor as he began walking.

"A dire shortage of medicine when people trust you to get some as a leader. Reckless stealing in Palaces leading to discovery. Just the other day you escaped Mementos by the hair off your neck, and your party was too injured to go out the next."

"You really sound like a teacher, man. Are you sure this is my conscience?"

"What I am sure of," Arsene retorts. "Is that you should listen to yourself and begin paying attention to the actual tactics of proper thieves and rogues. We are as one, and I do not wish to perish due to your misdoings. One battle could be your last."

"We can tank through things fine." Akira leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "We've lived up to this point, and we can keep doing it as long as everyone listens to what each other s-"

The teen jostled backwards as Arsene's clawed finger pointed at him.

"You listen to  _me,_ boy. I will function as your conscience, as you say. And I say that you will  _perish_ less you realize that the people you are facing are tricksters as yourself." Arsene's voice was slicked in spite and poison now, his words not a request now rather than a demand. "We will die, boy, and that is not the fate either of us wish.  _Do I make myself clear?"_

And in all honesty, it was clear. Something Akira actually was taking to heart, yet Arsene seemed to not be that connected to his mind to realize. Akira sized up and stared at the winged Persona, and simply wondered six words.  _How mad can I make him?_

 

It was a rebel's instinct and the option of a man convinced he would wake up upon any bodily harm. 

Akira looked up at Arsene and stuck his tongue out.

The Persona looked down upon him like he had grown a second head. The air was intercepted by a pregnant pause, before Arsene's mask flared to life, wings flooding the cramped cell as he let out a frustrated roar and lunged towards it's user.

Arsene's clawed hand had him by the neck, pressing him against the bricked wall of the Velvet Room cell, the mask on the Persona's face finally ablaze. His other hand clenched and flexed sporadically, no doubt trying to direct his anger elsewhere.

"If we will not learn to accept _discipline_ ," he spits, finally straightening out into his full height. "Then perhaps you can learn the meaning of _submission_."

Akira could only squint up at the winged Persona before the world was flooded by a flurry of feathers and reds and blues, turning him so fast he could barely register what happened before it stopped.

He felt a sensation behind him as he found himself sitting not on his bed, but Arsene's lap, facing away from him and towards the bar.

Arsene's claw had moved from his neck to his chin, his thumb on his lip in a firm grip, his other hand on his waist. The Persona's anger seemed to melt into smugness in an instant as Akira heard a deep chuckle right by his ear.

"We are frustrated, aren't we? I have seen what you see through our eyes, boy. What you do. _What you feel_." 

Akira could only clench his teeth and shudder as Arsene's deep voice racked through him and sent a shiver down his spine.  Nights alone weren't things he would expect a reflection of himself to bring up, but then again he wasn't expecting to dream of said reflection throwing him into a reverse cowgirl.

Arsene's hand left his waist and slide to his thigh, the pointed fingers hitching on his prisoner garb. 

"Perhaps you would listen to me if we had a little heart to heart." 

Akira opened his mouth to speak as his leg was gripped and forced open, Arsene effectively displaying him to an empty audience. The Persona's clawed fingertips only ghosted over a now visible bulge.

"Would you listen if someone was watching us, boy? Would you beg to not look, or would someone seeing you humiliated only make this warmth worse?" 

Arsene's barely-there touch could only send shocks through Akira's groin, causing his dick to twitch through his boxers. 

His Persona was dirty talking to him and _fuck_ it was working.

Arsene's other hand left his jaw and rather snaked under Akira's shirt, gifting the teen with a scratch down his chest that caused his breath to hitch when his finger ghosted over his nipple.

"You will get off on this later, won't you? The memory of ecstasy from someone you should think to have control over."

Akira could only force a whimper from his throat. Arsene's hands settled, one on his thigh and the other barely scraping under Akira's waistband.

"But I am in control tonight, and you will  _listen."_

The teen found himself unable to think coherently for a brief second. If he forced himself, he could wake up immediately, he could reenter, and wait until Igor and the wardens rematerialized into the Velvet Room. Arsene would be a card, and tonight would never happen. He could pretend this wouldn't happen again.

...But did he want to?

Frustration and stress hounding him every day could all but vanish for a few minutes. 

And before he could think his thoughts through enough, Akira could only tilt his head back into Arsene's cravat, letting his mouth fall open and moan. 

" _That's the spirit._ "

Arsene leaned into him, pressing Akira's body forward as his left hand moved from his thigh to his crotch, claw snagging and tearing at the prisoner garb. Cut fabric fell to the floor as Akira found himself cut down to his underwear.

Arsene's hand fell back to ghost over his bulge once more with a firmer touch, Akira feeling his fingertips press against his skin and nerves in a way that made his stomach tighten. 

Undergarments would not make it out in one piece as Arsene kept cutting, more fabric falling to the floor as Akira felt his dick exposed to the cool, bitter air of his cell, erect. 

The teen closed his eyes and turned his head to the side to breathe. It was hot underneath his Persona and with his blood pumping. He felt sweat run down his forehead, hair sticking to where it formed as his thoughts were interrupted with the clean, quick sound of Arsene's fingers snapping.

In but a moment Akira felt his member between his taint, cracking an eye open and simply staring. It was _long, he_  tip seemed pointed, almost, a fleshy pink and red, and it made him have the guts to wonder if it was simply magic. 

Arsene straightened up, allowing Akira to breathe and gasp out for cold air. His Persona only shifted his hands under the curve of his thigh and ass, lifting him as to position himself. 

Arsene chuckled into his ear once again as he hooked his arms under the crook of Akira's legs, keeping him spread and pressed to his chest as the black haired prisoner could feel the tip of his rod at his entrance. 

The atmosphere was insufferable. Everything seemed to slow as Arsene bathed in what could only be described as being full of one self (in a literal sense Akira would not like to dwell on.) Akira's breathing only got heavier, the air only got hotter, throwing his hands backwards and narrowly clawing into Arsene's plumed neck.

_"Just get on with it!"_

The Persona stopped, almost surprised with it's user's sudden outburst. Surprise melted into what he could pick up as smugness.

"As you wish."

Akira felt Arsene the moment he began moving, pressing a slick, pointed dick into him slowly. Akira's fingers only clawed deeper into Arsene's feathers, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut so hard they almost hurt. 

Arsene buried himself into Akira up to the hilt and simply waited, watching as his user squirmed and gasped in an attempt to adjust himself. 

He gave Akira a grand total of a few seconds before he took firm grasps at his thighs and began moving. 

Akira felt Arsene's cock sliding in and out of him, gritting his teeth as the bursts and waves of ecstasy began to course through his body. The sound of skin hitting skin was the only sound echoing through the empty prison. 

"You seem to be enjoying this more than you thought." Arsene muttered cockily.

"Shut up."

Seconds, maybe minutes could have passed when Arsene began to bounce Akira and plunge into him harder and deeper, ghosting over his prostate multiple times and hitting it enough times for him to simply hang his head to the side, his tongue partially lolling out of his mouth. By the time Akira knew. He counted but a full half minute Arsene was beginning to plow into him harder and faster, before suddenly pulling himself out. Before Akira could even whine he had been greeted with Arsene standing up, the tip of his heel barely against the ground as Akira found himself flipped around and held midair, being hit in all the right places.

His arms and legs were wrapped around his Persona, groaning through his teeth and shaking as he gripped onto Arsene's wings. 

His movement became sporadic and with a long, drawn screech Akira believed one could compare to a Raven's, Arsene pushed himself up to the hilt, a low rumbling sound in this throat accompanying Akira shuddering of the sensation of the pool of semen shot inside of him. 

He felt dizzy, there wasn't enough air, and it was too warm. The room began to spin and darken, and the last thing he remembered was Arsene disappearing into the particles of light he knew.

* * *

Akira came to, and he found himself in the Shibuya alleyway, on his knees, his arm shoved firmly down his pants and a growing stain on the front. 

A few moments passed in a pregnant pause as he realized what happened, his face flushing and rushing to wrap his coat around his waist. 

Wether or not what happened happened or if it was a wet dream was a debate to be had later. 

The night sky overhead, Akira took one last glance at the Velvet Door before scurrying down towards the street with the hope few people would notice him. 

Arsene, to be questioned in battle, in fusion.

 _Or maybe in some other alone time,_ Akira pondered, before pushing the thought out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know the name arsene means "virile" because i sure do


End file.
